openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
WikiWorks
This page focuses around the work to do to improve this wiki site. You can write your suggestions here, and, even more important, you can see here how you can help us! If there is need to "talk" about something, we can use the "talk page" of this page (Talk:WikiWorks), the talk pages of each page, or our forum http://www.openarena.ws/board, probably more populated (for example, in this thread, or starting a new thread). Well, update this page as needed! Add an entry, remove an entry (if the work has already been done, or if the entry has been wrongly posted), and in general, improve this Wiki! If you need help, you can use the talk page, or the forum! After you create/fix something as suggested in the lists here, it is a good idea to "strike out" (test) or delete the corresponding line in this page. If you create a page, but you feel it is only a "stub", you can move its line from the list of pages that should be created to the list of pages that sould be expanded. Before writing, PLEASE take a look to the "Notes" section below. It is very advisable. ToDo/Suggestions Pages that should be created A list of pages that could be useful for readers, and that, for now, do not exist. * There are some instructions about setup GTK Radiant for OpenArena (that, however, should be checked). What about creating also instructions about NetRadiant? Like Configure NetRadiant under Windows and Configure NetRadiant under Linux? * Q3A/Quake III Revolution - Some info about the PlayStation 2 version of Q3, mentioning the gametypes (the game has got gametypes not included in Q3A). The game is not opensource, thus if we want to implement its gametypes into OA, a programmer has to write them... the page could ask for volunteers for this job, and maybe link this thread as a starting point for creating the "Possession" gametype. * Voting system (or simply voting or votes) - A page that explains how voting works. It should also contain a section about custom votes, explaining how to setup them. * Creating bots - A page that explains how to create a new bot: the various files needed and how to write them (example: its chat text lines), the differences from the syntax for standard Q3A bots... Graion Dilach should be able to do it. * Manual/Configuration files - A page that would talk about configuration files, q3config.cfg, q3config_server.cfg, autoexec.cfg, additional config files... the differences between them, the "exec" command, etc. Note: there are some infos about the various "set" commands here, but they may be a bit better explained. And here there is some info about the location of the configuration files. * ... * ... * ... Pages that should be expanded or updated A list of pages that already exist but should be expanded, updated, fixed... Please explain, is short, what is needed. The list can include images that should be replaced/updated because of they refer to very old releases of the game. * Configure GTKRadiant for OA, Configure GTK Radiant under Windows, Configure GTK under Windows, Configure GTK Radiant under Linux, Mapping with MacRadiant - These pages should be checked, to be sure that they are correct, updated and undestandable. In particular, there are two pages about GTK under Windows, that seem to say different things. And more, since are instructions for GTK Radiant, what about creating also instructions about NetRadiant? Like Configure NetRadiant under Windows and Configure NetRadiant under Linux? * Mapping information for special gametypes - Some questions/suggestions about further improvements to the page have been written here, but only some of them have already been applied. Could someone complete them? * Manual/Demos - Further expanding needed. For example, the "advanced" section needs info about how to export a demo to an avi file. * List of missing textures - should be updated with the new textures found in the missing textures packages and the Aftershock mod. (Udi will do that) * List of missing textures and shaders of Q3 and TA maps - should be removed. It's outdated and both OA and Aftershock makes replacement textures on a per map basis, so with every missing texture package there's a full support for a new map. * Entities-only editing - It is unclear the right way to follow the GPLv2 license (maintaining the sources available) when using entities-only editing. Take a look here and here for more detailed questions. * OAX - The page about OpenArena eXpanded has got a "Developing" section that is totally to be done yet. And, before that, it would be good to explain the difference with OAX R... and OAX B.. numerations (being R "revision" and B "beta", right?), and their use. * ... * ... * ... List of images needed A list of images needed, and in which pages. * ... * ... * ... Pages that could be renamed A list of pages that maybe should be moved to another title (renamed). Remember: a "move" action created a redirect with the old name that point to the new name. * ... * ... * ... Useful pages This is different from the other sections in this page. This is simply a list of pages that may be useful when working on this wiki site. Mainly service pages. * - A list of useful special pages. Take a look! * * - Pages that do not have incoming links * - Pages that do not have outgoing links * * * - Double redirects (that should be fixed) * * * and - Follow the changes to this site! * Bugs - This page should always be (manually) synchronized with the bug-tracking topics in the forum, to act as an "index" of open and closed bugs in the current version of OpenArena. * Category:Candidates for deletion - Please note that only an Administrator of this wiki (User:Leileilol) can actually delete pages; standard users can only place template in them, for ask for their deletion. Obviously, before doing that, please check page history (some pages could have better previous versions). Notes * You can leave a short comment with each entry, to explain what that page should contain, what is outdated, what's wrong, etc. * Optionally, it is possible to mention the date (like month and year) of when a certain entry has been written, and (if applicable) it is possible to mention the person (e.g. who previously said that in the forum) that will care about doing that job. Example:<<Requested_page_name - A page that explains how to setup ..... - Date: January 2011 - UserX will do it.>> * Wikia uses a WYSIWYG editor, but it can cause somehow "dirty" (confused) code (including messes like editing an hyperlink but in reality modifying only the text shown and not the real link!)... probably it is good, when you begin editing a page, to immediately click on the "source code" button (on the right), to see and edit directly the "source" text, in MediaWiki format (http://www.mediawiki.org). To get used with MediaWiki code, maybe you could train working with the famous Wikipedia Wiki site: its help section should contain info about the MediaWiki markup (but remember that the underlying source code is similar, but the interface is very different): in particular, take a look to their "Wiki markup" help page. Anyway, you can find the Wikia help section here. * Very important - Before asking for/creating a new article, please use the search function ( ) and check if it already exists. Try to search using different terms. If the page already exists, but has got a different name, you can create a "redirect" (a page that points to another one -even to a specific section-), creating a new page and writing only #REDIRECTDestination page there. It is possible to make a redirect to a specific section of a page (#REDIRECTDestination page#Destination section); except for the first letter of the page name, it's all case-sensitive (including the first letter of the section name). (redirects that point to other redirects instead of the real pages) do not work and need a manual click to reach the destination page (thus if you find them, please fix them). * About page titles: page names can contain spaces. Wikia is case sensitive (except for the first letter; case sensitive is ignored when performing a search, but is important when writing a link), but it is possible to create redirects that allow to reach the same page using different names. Please use uppercase and lowercase letters correctly: there is no need to make every word with uppercase! * While OpenArena is under GPLv2 license, text in Wikia uses CC-BY-SA license instead. Images in Wikia can use various "free" licenses: Public Domain, CC-BY-SA, GFDL, GPL... (when uploading an image, please specify its license). Images and screenshots that come from OpenArena should be licensed under GPLv2. Screenshots that include non-free licensed material (like those including a stuff from a "closed-source" mod) should be labeled as "fair use" (in this case, probably it is better to do not modify the images after taking the screenshot and to use "low" resolution, e.g. 640x480). Please try to use the "description page" of an image to explain what it contains, who is its author and what's its license. * Creating a page, do not forget the "wikilinks": links to other pages of this site (e.g. Pagename, Pagename#Sectionname, Text shown). And do not forget to place wikilinks into related pages, that point to the newly created article: if you do not place some links in other pages, people would only be able to find the page using a manual search! '' '' may be useful. * It is not necessary, but is advisable, to register on Wikia, then log in and act as a registered user: this way, for example, it will be simpler to understand who made a certain modify and contact him to ask explaination. Already done * Game physics (or Manual/Game physics) - It should be created a page that exaplains how work (and how to setup) the various kinds of physics available in the game. The standard framerate-dependent physics, the fixed and the accurate physics. Maybe one may also mention that some mods use "CPM/CPMA" physics, as opposed to the standard "Vanilla Q3/Vanilla OA" physics. * Automatic download/Automatic downloading (or Manual/Automatic download?) with a section about www download (how it works, how to setup) should be created. ** Page created. But I don't know if there are or not additional variables: see Talk:Manual/Automatic downloading. * Mods/AfterShock - Maybe we could add some installation instructions... Category:Development